


It's definitely a thing

by mountagrue



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Marathon Sex, Mild S&M, Other, Reminiscing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountagrue/pseuds/mountagrue
Summary: Crowley shares one of the many dirty thoughts he's had about Aziraphale through the ages, and, well, they do something about it.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 456
Collections: Hot Omens, Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019, Top Aziraphale Recs





	It's definitely a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PositivePumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PositivePumpkin/gifts).



> This is not officially a sequel to [Coitus Interruptus With Paperwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812733), but they are vaguely compatible if you want to think of that one as backstory here.

After the shell-shook stop-start frenzy of letting it fully sink in that they were allowed to touch, now, that they could want out loud without anything dreadful happening, or at least anything more dreadful - our own side! - after exhausting the low-hanging fruit of affection both casual and erotic, both mundane and supernatural, in a gluttonous rush of human chemicals and their spiritual equivalents - after descending from that initial lovestorm and settling into a cautious certainty that they had the time to draw out every little piece of each other at a leisurely pace, it seemed natural to turn their attention to the parallel past. All those moments shared but separate, circling the black boxes of each other’s subjectivities, yearning to be closer and suppressing it, reaching out and scraping their knuckles raw on the implacable wall between them. What better balm for those wounds than to retread their memories and soothe their bitternesses by subsuming their divided stories into a new, co-written history, transparent to both?

Yes, all the way back to Eden.

“Course I was watching you, buggerall else to do after the whole thing went down,” said Crowley, gesturing lazily with one hand from his sprawling full-body lounge across the tangled bedsheets and the uncharacteristically sweaty angel he was sharing them with. 

Aziraphale looked a little wretched thinking of it even now. Crowley thought of the dreadfully English little dance of frosty civility the angel went through whenever he wanted a customer out of his shop - which was most of the time, of course - and yes, having to outright eject Adam and Eve must have been deeply uncomfortable for him. Best distract him from that.

So Crowley stretched out more comfortably across Aziraphale’s bare chest and added “Never wanted to be a boulder more in my life,” which had the benefit of being true.

“What?” said Aziraphale, looking baffled, which was a slight improvement.

“You know,” said Crowley. “It’s a thing. You hefting huge bloody rocks around like you’re just passing the salt. It does something to an entity.”

“You want me to lift you off the ground?” said Aziraphale. “You could just snap your fingers, you know.”

“Don’t be dense, angel,” Crowley snapped, hauling himself upright in irritation. “I want you to lift me off the ground and fuck me like I’m your helpless play-thing, alright?”

“Oh,” said Aziraphale. He swallowed sharply. “I see.”

“Erp,” said Crowley, going slightly red, which was objectively ridiculous after the whole sex marathon thing, but he’d spent a very long time not saying things to Aziraphale and apparently he wasn’t used to it just yet.

“Ah, now?” said Aziraphale, leaning up on one elbow.

“No time like the present!” Crowley soldiered on.

“All right, then!”

They both stood up and Aziraphale wrung his hands a little. “So, how shall we…”

“Come on, come on,” said Crowley, and put his arms around Aziraphale’s neck. “What if I just… start with my leg around you, like this?”

“Ah… No, I rather think not,” said Aziraphale, standing up a little taller.

“No?”

“No, darling, if you’re climbing me like a tree then you’re hardly a, what was it… Helpless plaything?”

Crowley licked his lips. “So then…”

“I think you should kneel,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully, and Crowley knelt.

Aziraphale strolled, fuck, prowled oh-so-casually around Crowley until he was standing behind him, looming over him. Then he crouched down and put his hands on Crowley’s arse, sliding firmly down to his thighs. “This will do nicely,” Aziraphale purred in his ear. “Just let it happen.”

Crowley let it happen. He kept his hands by his sides and tipped his head back onto Aziraphale’s shoulder as Aziraphale lifted him off the ground and spread his legs, holding him around the back of his thighs with his knees up and his back pressed against Aziraphale’s deceptively soft chest. He felt somehow exposed and cherished all at once. “Very good,” Aziraphale murmured, and sucked another hickey onto Crowley’s neck until he was panting and achingly hard. Aziraphale's own renewed erection pressed against him, the head leaking softly against Crowley's perineum.

“Please,” Crowley gasped.

“Shush,” said Aziraphale, between little nibbles at the edges of the mark he’d made, as though he was evening it out. “I’m doing what I want with you, remember?”

Crowley squirmed in his grip and Aziraphale just held him tighter. Crowley had the very happy thought that he was going to have finger-shaped bruises on his thighs and he was not above making them last longer than usual.

At last Aziraphale began to lower Crowley slowly onto his cock. Crowley was still fairly slick from the last round that had gone like this, but the angle alone had him feeling fuller than before. And the feeling of Aziraphale in total control of his body was just as delicious as Crowley had anticipated.

"Do I even weigh anything to you?" he moaned.

"No, it’s like holding a couple of grapes," Aziraphale said calmly, for all the world as though he was repairing an old book and not impaling Crowley by inches on his rigid cock. Crowley could feel the lie of that tone in Aziraphale’s so-human heart pulsing against his back, but you’d never know otherwise, and it was wildly arousing.

By the time Aziraphale’s cock was all the way inside him Crowley had bitten his lower lip open and couldn’t help making little half-moans in the back of his throat at every tiniest movement.

“Hmm,” said Aziraphale, still managing to sound collected. “That is lovely, but now I’m faced with a dilemma, my dear.”

“Mm?” said Crowley, turning his head and pressing his nose into Aziraphale’s neck. “Anything you like, angel.”

“Of course,” said Aziraphale with a smirk. “Plaything, remember? But I simply can’t decide if I want to fuck you hard, or if I’d rather watch you get yourself off while I’m inside you. You do look fantastic like this.”

“Ngk,” said Crowley. “Wouldn’t… take much.”

“Oh? Well then, let’s see if I can make you come without touching yourself at all, shall we?”

“Oh fuck,” Crowley moaned as Aziraphale began to move, smoothly lifting Crowley up and down on his cock as he thrust. “Oh f- oh, oh!”

“That’s it - be a good toy and - let me hear you,” Aziraphale murmured, speeding up, finally starting to sound a little out of breath.

“Guh, ah, Aziraphale!” Crowley cried out as his orgasm approached with the implacable momentum of a landslide.

“Beautiful, lovely, you take it so well,” Aziraphale panted, and that was all she wrote. Crowley grabbed at Aziraphale’s straining forearms to stop himself touching his cock as it pulsed and spurted, covering his chest and belly with come. 

Aziraphale groaned and sank his teeth into Crowley’s neck as he shot off inside him. Then he staggered over to the bed and collapsed them both sideways onto it.

After a moment’s silence bar the heavy breathing, Crowley stretched and rolled over onto his stomach, sending a grin Aziraphale’s way.  
“What did I tell you, angel?”

“Yes, yes, it was a good idea,” said Aziraphale. “Perhaps next time with a mirror?”

“Ooh, brilliant,” said Crowley.

“Now, dear,” Aziraphale said thoughtfully. “About that outfit you were wearing in the Bastille...”


End file.
